The Misfit
by RogueGurl21
Summary: Who would have thought Sirius Black would have kids? Not Sirius that's for sure. Follow a new character as he learns about family and eventually love. Romance, Humor, Angst, AU Sirius, Remus, and Fred all alive. Rated T for now but might become M later Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character besides my OC


The Misfit

AU after the war. Sirius didn't die. Neither did Remus or Fred.

**Chapter 1**

It had ben seven years since the fall of Voldemort and everyone had been able to put it behing them and move on. Harry had married Ginny and had two boys, James Sirius Potter, 6 years old, and Albus Severus Potter, 4 years old. Along with a daughter, Lily Luna Potter, 1 year old. Ron and Hemione had also gotten married and had two kids Rose Weasley, 4 and Hugo Weasley, 1. They had lost many friends during the Final Battle including Remus Lupin's late wife Nymphadora Tonks. He was now raising his 7 year old son Theodore Remus Lupin by himself.

Our story starts however; with Sirius. Living in Grimmauld Place by oneself can be lonely. He had only Kreacher to keep him company. This day was just like any other. Sirius was in the drawing room having his afternoon tea when there was a loud knock on the door and his mother's painting started to screech.

"Shut up! Shut up you daft old woman!" shouted Sirius and he forced closed her curtains.

_Who could possibly be at the door today? I'm not expecting anyone until Friday and its only Wednesday._

As he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of a women and a young boy. The women seemed very familiar to him yet he couldn't place her name.

"How may I help you this fine day?" Sirius asked her.

"You can take this ungrateful little shit as it's half yours! I don't ever want to see it again!" the woman had such a malice in her voice, Sirius immediately realized who she was and of what or whom she was talking about.

This was Athena, a women Sirius had bedded on more than one occasion several years ago. And she was undoubtedly talking about the small boy in tattered clothing.

"I am sorry Athena but I don't understand…" Sirius began.

"There is nothing for you to understand he's your son and I'm done dealing with him! Don't even try to contact me!" and she apparated away.

"My son huh?" he looked at the boy.

With his black hair and dark eyes there was no mistaking it he looked like a young Sirius.

"Well then we better get you inside." As he lead the small boy inside he decided to try to get him to talk.

"So what's your name young man?" Sirius asked.

The boy looked at him and shook his head.

"Do you not know? What does your mother call you?" he tried again.

"Moma calls me it, brat, boy, or that thing." He looked at Sirius with so much hurt in his eyes.

"Well that just won't do around here. I'll think of something don't you worry." Sirius said.

"Kreacher!" the elf appeared. "This is my son. He needs a name yet but I will inform you of it when I have one. Also he will need a place to live could you clean out my brothers old room? We wont throw anything away, just box it up."

"Yes, Master Sirius. Kreacher will clean it up for the Young Master." Kreacher bowed and disaperated.

_How am I going to do this? I don't know how to raise a kid. Remus! Remus can help me!_

Sirius rushed over to the fireplace and fire-called Remus.

"Remus!" He shouted. Remus ran into the room wand it the air.

"What is it Sirius? Death Eaters?" Remus asked frantically.

"No nothing like that Remus you can relax." Remus sagged into his arm chair in front of the fire. "But I do need your help. Do you remember Athena?" Sirius asked.

"Athena? Yes of course that is the woman you had a fling with right after the war. Why"

"Apparently I got her knocked up and she just dropped off my son claiming to want nothing to do with him. You should see him Moony it's horrible he doesn't even have a name."

"And you need my help because you have no idea how to take care of a child correct?" guessed Remus.

"I knew you'd help me Moony! Well come on through and feel free to bring young Teddy with you!" exclaimed Sirius.

Meanwhile:

"Okay Young Master your room is ready for you." Kreacher told the small boy.

This was the oddest little boy Kreacher had ever seen. He didn't hardly talk, he just stared and Kreacher wasn't sure he liked the staring. But he wasn't moving to go see his new room, and Kreacher had worked hard on it hoping that the Young Master would like it. Perhaps if Kreacher lead him there…

"Follow me please Young Master." Kreacher said and began to walk.

The little boy started to follow and then once he caught up to Kreacher he grabbed his hand. Kreacher froze with shock and was about to pull his hand away when he look at the boy, still staring only this time it almost seemed as if he was begging Kreacher not to let go. So Kreacher tightened his grip slightly and continued up the stairs. As the passed the Mistresses portrait, the small boy tripped over his shoelace. All at once the curtains opened wide and she began to screech and the small boy tried to crawl away backwards shaking with fear. Kreacher immediately calmed the Mistress down and whispered to her who the young boy was.

"Come here young man." She said.

The small boy stood up and cautiously approached her frame.

"You look much like your father disgusting as he is. But you also look quite a bit like my youngest son Regulas. What is your name?" she asked.

"The Young Master has no name Mistress. His mother never named him." Kreacher answered instead.

"Well in that case you shall be named after your uncle Regulas, but only your middle name. Now what should your first name be. Ah yes I have the perfect name for you. Welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black, Marcutio Regulas Black." She said as her curtains closed.

"Never liked that woman." Sirius said from behind them. "And I don't think I like that name either. I'll think of one don't worry."

Unbeknownst to them there was a new spot added to the Tapestry with the picture of a small boy and the name Marcutio Regulas Black underneath of it.


End file.
